toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Damon D. Draco
Damon Draco (デイモンドラコ Deimon Dorako) is a very famous Bishokuya of the New Generation being known to be one of Five Gourmet Overlords. He comes from an unknown island in the Human World. What makes him even more famous is his unique and powerful ability to generate and manipulate blood which is called as Haemokinesis. Damon's has many dreams such as exploring the entire Gourmet World, obtaining the rest of the items he needs to then complete his Full Course Menu. He is greatly known by his alias Bloody Conqueror (血征 Chisei) due to his use on his previously mentioned ability to control Blood what he has great mastery over. He is the Main Character, and Bishokuya of Mr. Draco. Damon is also the Main Male Character for the Author's [[Voyages of a Man|'Main Storyline']] which brings the reader to many hard battles, trials, locations and many other things. Damon was born as the son of Aurum Draco and a Unknown Woman twenty five years ago in a unknown city near the borders of the Human World. Appearance Damon is a young man in his 25 who has black hair and black eyes, tan skin and a a very muscular body. He is shown to have two tattos unto himself, he wears an Mustache Skull which meaning is unknown and another one which is on his upper left bicep being an written "ASCE". Sometimes he even wears a yellow open shirt alongside his dark-blue bag. Damon wore an open-front shirt until he did his trademark's tattoo. He wears black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" ;in tritube to Age of Gourmet; on the silver buckle over his right hip. On Damon's left arm, he wears a blue pearl and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, and an orange guard. He is considered very handsome by girls out there. Damon has a unique tattoo on his left arm. This tattoo spell out the name "ASCE" ;the "S" is a tribute to the word Slicer which comes from the creature Ursa Slicer. While the origin behind this tattoo was unknown at first, it was later revealed that Damon had gotten this tattoo as a staple to show that he was one of the Five Gourmet Overlords. The "A" is an certain tribute to the most powerful Bishokuya ever Acacia. The representation of "C" is a reference to Cell from the Gourmet Cells. The "E", however, its a mistake, it was meant to be an "F" as it would represent the word Food, but something yet unknown happened and the E was put. He weas a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue faces, one being happy and the other being sad, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull. Personality Damon is shown as a very polite, intelligent and gluttonous man that has an great instinct alongisde his enthusiastic behavior. One trait Damon has is that he eats too much what led the others to say he has a stomach without a bottom, this is a proof to his like on partying as he doesn't stop eating. His like for parties is so big that he offenly mistakes any place for a restaurant, since according to him any place with a good scent is a restaurant where people eat of course, this however doesn't change the fact that if he is indeed on a real restaurant he forgets to pay the waiter and leaves the place. He has shown another strange trait, while eating or talking with someone Damon may fall asleep in any random place, this leds people around him to wonder if he had died of eating too much or because he had choked. He also tends to sleep when people are telling him something important or telling him about a history. Damon is shown to possess several other traits that are exclusive to him; specifically, when he calls somebody when he doesn't acknowledge their name, he tends to refer to them as 'dude', 'uncle' or 'man' putting a word related to person before, such example is when he first meet Deker, he calls him 'Pink-Dude'. Interestingly enough, it has been shown that Damon's instinct and behavior is similar to that of a wild animal's when fighting, like when he knows who he has to fight before he even gets to the battle. Even his fights show this as he relies on his instincts and counter attacks; essentially fighting like a savage against his foes, taking them by surprise using his enhanced strength. He also seems to be very lax, but despite this, he fights his hardest, those are threats he keeps te rest of his life. He also states that he will be never going back down on a fight, stating he would never run from whatever beast or opponent he faces, saying that if he run away he would later regret, he didn't even care if he died as long as he did an good battle, with that he finally says he won't live with regrets. All of those traits can surprisingly attract many women to him as many woman fall in love for him during his adventures even though he doesn't realize. History 25 years ago Damon was born to Aurum Draco and a Unknown Woman with both of them having nearly 19 years, what seemgly describes their irresponsability since he impregnated her at such a young age, the two were forced by Aurum’s father to live together much to the woman’s disgust since she only liked the pleasure of their nights together, becoming pregnant wasn’t on her plans specially so early. Aurum and the Woman lived together, despite she acted like a stranger to him, however that was until Damon was born, soon after the baby was born, she was prepared to go back have fun with Aurum, this time with protection however since she stated she wouldn’t like another ‘damn brat’ on her house also stating she doesn’t care about the baby, that was what enraged Aurum ‘How could she say that o four son?’ he thought to himself with widened eyes. After the twists, Aurum would just complain about her behavior towards their baby, after all the verbal brawls they had, Aurum ‘gently’ threw her out of his house, he didn’t like her anymore, now he would lonely take care of his own baby since his parents have died and his damn girlfriend was just a damn b*tch. Damon grew very happy alongside his father, Aurum witnessed the very first steps from his son and futurely his first words what surprisingly amazed him, then at 3-4 years old, Damon would go to the school for the first time and it was at that they discovered Damon had Gourmet Cells on himself what made Aurum question himself since the kid did not eat any ‘special’ food, it was then that the man remembered about he having Gourmet Cells since he ate a certain ingredient in the past which means Damon had born with the Cells and they were awakened by a donated food of the school. Aurum discovered Damon’s Cells would let him 'enhance' despite he could not maintain it for long, his father encouraged him to train more so one day he will be a Bishokuya with his father always at his side. One day after, Damon would become a 5 years old boy, it was his birthdate, October 16th, Aurum then decided he would buy something for his son as he went to the Gourmet Shop, after going back to his son and showing him the gift, after giving the gift the two would go to the another city so they could buy a new house already, Aurum did not have the reaction he expected, he asked about Damon’s honest opinion and Damon honestly asked for another gift what would retard them since Aurum would need time to find it, it was something he had saw in the main hall of the city, Aurum jokingly complains about the kid and playfuly calls him selfish. Damon waited for his father in their house while sitting in the chair happily only to hear a explosion followed by an loudly roar, shivers went down his spine upon hearing it, Damon rushed towards the window, only to see a big scaring creature which used a bone-like armor, its eyes were red, its arms were long, it was very big dwarfing every building of the city, the place around it were incinerated, fire coming out of the buildings, Damon went out of his shock state as his dad appeared in the door with a worried face, Aurum fastly hugs Damon as he begins on telling him everything will be alright, he won’t live his side, this while Damon begins to make a cryful face, Aurum looks at him and say several times 'Dad is here'. Next thing that happened was, the Gigantic Beast just charged a Dark-Red orb made of energy, a explosion happens in a shade of red, then everything is black. Damon suddenly wake up, his body aching, it was still night time and the only illuminating factors there were the moon itself and fire through the city, Damon looks to a body on his side, it was his father, he fastly moves towards it ignoring his pain, he looks to his father’s head, lot of blood coming out of there as there was a big wound on Aurum’s forehead, his eyes were blank and out of life, his mouth was opened while blood came out of it, like early, Damon begins to make a cryful face as he began to say 'Aren’t you gonna say...Dad is here?' Damon brushes his father’s back calling him again 'Dad' several times while crying, then he would only heard the creature’s roar, the loudly agonizing roar that made Damon cry even more in fear, he turned to see the creature near him, it was definitely big, Damon would only shout in anger while crying, he enhanced his arm again same, thing from one day ago in his hand again and threw it in the form of a blast towards the creature, however the attack was too weak and it dismissed in half-way to the beast, Damon would only cry in desesperation as he was too weak the beast couldn't even notice him, then he saw with widened eyes as the beast went roaring after destroying the entire city, and Damon, he run away to the opposite side. In later days, Damon would be only wearing his shorts, be full of bruises, panting heavily while crawling in the hot ground, despite not feeling too much of the heat he was still feeling hungry, he looked to the sun with almost dead eyes, suddenly a dark silhouette appeared before him with arms crossed, his body was blocking the sunlight from reaching Damon, the latter would then raise a hand only to fall to the ground exhausted, everything went black again. After some time Damon wakes up and finds himself on a room getting up quickly as he saw a very tall, muscular and dark skinned man preparing food as it seemed due to his arms motion, he would turn his head to Damon and grin while saying he'd finally woke up, Damon in shock quickly jumped and tried to rush through the room's door but he is stopped by the hungriness and pain he is feeling, the man rushed towards him and grabbed before he could fall, he would bring Damon back to the bed so he could rest. Thor Tama, that was the man's name, apparently he brought Damon to his house because he found the young boy wandering around alone, Damon may not remember but Thor talked to him and Damon only said 'The others, I need to check if there is anyone alive...', with it the man could saw the potential in Damon as he would later discover the boy has Gourmet Cells on him since only one piece of a special meat could heal almost all of his wounds. The two would live together since then, travelling together and Thor training Damon so he could become a powerful Bishokuya in the future while living in the Muscle Gourmet Restaurant. When Damon became 7 years old, Thor had sent him to the Shokurin Temple so he could train and master Food Honor, with this the old man would let Chin Chinchin handle Damon, despite this Damon wouldn't stay totaly at the temple, according to Thor in weekends he would be back to the Restaurant much to Damon's amusement since he took it like the old man was calling him a "baby". At the age of 16 Damon would nearly master Food Honor, and it was that when he went back to home a certain weekend only to found a blue-haired girl on his room, much to his shock, Thor explained he had found her on a certain island he travelled too, she was with a certain virus that he succeded on curing with the Gourmet Ingredients he had, the girl's name was Zanka Marugao and she was 14 years old at the time, Zanka was then the new adopted daughter of Thor as she would later get along well with Damon. In the nearly future Damon defeated the most powerful beast in the Human World, the Daemon Luna with a Capture Level of 100, and alongside Zanka, the niece of their Father and two more Bishokuyas called Delsin and Deker ;who Damon met at the Shokurin Temple; they would become the highly known Five Gourmet Overlords, a group made of Bishokuyas of the New Generation who had highlighted themselves in the Gourmet Era. During his first trip to the Gourmet World, Damon found the cub of a Imperial Kur and save it from the wilderness, then taking it as his new pet and friend named Ichirou Full Course Menu *'Hors D'Oeuvre': *'Soup': *'Fish Dish': *'Meat Dish': *'Main Course': *'Salad': *'Dessert': *'Drink': Hunting Method Gourmet Cells Damon is one of the only people in the world who was born with Gourmet Cells according to Thor, with them evolving each time he eats a ingredient compatible or that satisfies the cell's enhancing his physical attributes every time they evolve. Like Toriko's rhythm of evolution, Damon's cells evolve pretty fast. Physical Prowess Excessive Strength: As a result of the power given by his Gourmet Cells and the training he had with his father Thor who would force him to lift large objects like rocks in hot grounds such as the Wul Volcano area, Damon gained a lot of physical strength and possibly resistance. He is capable of breaking through steel walls, hold up weightened objects such as large beasts and even a big house with his bare hands, that and he could take beasts nearly five times his own size with his hands with very ease. After so much years of training, Damon is actually able of breaking manors and little-sized mountains in half with a single punch, the same punch is capable of creating wind explosions and gusts due to the sheer pressure which is put by the act of punching air itself. The impact caused by his punches can launch beasts far away through several meters if not kilometers and the hit impact of the beast against as a surface is capable of creating a big crater similar to a meteorite's. Excessive Endurance: Superhuman Smell: Due to his Gourmet Cells evolution, Damon's smell has risen up to superhuman levels, using it mostly to gather information or to find/locate certain targets be them enemies or ingredients, however it depends on the place itself, if any other scent is on the air and is disrupting the smell line, then Damon will be forced to wait until this scent gets off, because it seems he can't smell more than three scent. After his training on the Shokurin Temple, Damon was able to enhance his smell alongside his other attributes, he is now able to sense the scent of not only three individuals anymore but a variety of them that passed on a certain place, even it was a certain time ago. The distance Damon can feel the scents also increased, to the point he can smell something kilometers away from him, however the current distance is as of yet unknown. Superhuman Durability: Superhuman Stamina: Intimidation Intimidation is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Damon has the ability to use said Intimidation, being able to manifest a being that can provoke and even interact with his opponent while he is fighting. Instinct Instinct (直感力 Chokkan-ryoku, lit. Intuition) is an ability that is gained through vast amounts of fighting experience. However, even if one has the required battle experience, you still need to believe that your instinct is correct wholeheartedly in order to use it. It is done by clearing ones mind of thoughts and just going through with whatever first pops into ones head. It is a very versatile skill that allows one to notice things that can't be seen, such as attacks from a blind spot or untraceable pheromones, or even attack the vitals of a creature that the user has never seen before. While this is a skill that must be learned by humans, some beasts are actually capable of using instinct shortly after being born, like the Battle Wolf. Food Honor Food Honor (食義 Shokugi): Is both a customary and a philosophical practice of etiquette that teaches gratitude for ingredients and a strict method of eating in, especially difficult, but necessary ways. With the training, the person is put through multiple sessions of incredible difficulties, all of which connects with a proper method of appreciating ingredients to their fullest, allowing for any form of sluggish movements in the user's body to disappear, leaving behind the full force of the person's body when they fight. With Damon, he began his training at 7 years old under Thor's encouragement, even though Damon was always swallowing foods as if he didn't care about them, but in fact he already cared about them, the training with the arts he learnt on how to respect them even more, with this his fighting capabilities would be increased to be far more of that of an normal bishokuya, his techniques would also become faster and stronger. Years later he would master Food Honor. *'Food Immersion' (食没 Shokubotsu): is the secret technique of Food Honor. Described by Shokurin Temple's master Chin, Food Immersion is when one respects and appreciates the food they have eaten even after it enters the body and becomes part of their flesh and blood. The ingredients absorbed by the body are thankful themselves for being eaten and they pour all the nutrients they have into one's body almost limitlessly. It also makes the user gain an increment in his weight without necessarily getting fat, as seen with Chin Chinchin who weighs a ton with the technique. In the teachings of Food Honor, it is described as immersing one's self into a meal. Only those that heighten their appreciation towards food to the utmost limit can attain Food Immersion. Damon had learned Food Immersion when he suffered from a Ephifany, he was left starving while staring to a certain ingredient, he was left there until he had the ephyfany given by the nature itself, Damon understood then that Nature gives the bounty of all life to its inhabitants, with it, he eats a single normal ingrediente and gives it the full appreciation to then unlock Food Immersion. Damon_DSM.png|Damon after entering Corrupted Blood Mode. Damon_DSM1.png|Damon's body view. Damon_DSM2.png|The entirety of his scary aura. **'Corrupted Blood Mode' (悪血モード Akuchi Mōdo): Is a powerful technique that Damon developed during his training days accidentally after he absorbed too much sunlight into his cells, resulting in a powerful overdrive of solar energy, rendering him unconscious as well. Due to Damon's unique Gourmet Cell abilities, he absorbs more sunlight through his skin than any other normal human, resulting in his body taking on a unique characteristic of what appears to be a beast depending on how he manipulates it, resulting in his skin appearing due to the mixture of solar energy and appetite energy, making him appear to take on the appearance of a dark sun when he is in that form. While in that form, it is shown that Damon's speed, strength, endurance, and durability are nearly tripped to near-superhuman capabilities, often resulting in him actually able to take down half a forest with one swing of his mighty arm. It has also been shown that if he releases some of the energy inside of himself outward, he can show to focus and compress them near his hands or arms, resulting in him grabbing the energy, and then releasing the pent up burst towards his opponent. However, the form is a very difficult thing to control and often at times require a large amount of solar energy, and that in itself can cost up to a lot of calories also explaining the fact this form is probaly the peak of his strength. Battle Techniques Haemokinesis (血能力 (ハエモキネシズ) Haemokineshizu lit. Blood Ability): Damon was already born with Gourmet Cells due to the inheritage of his father, however upon eating the meat from a certain compatible ingredient from the Gourmet World given to him at a young age, Damon had awakened Gourmet Cells which had given him the ability to manipulate and control his Blood to a certain extent, since he got them when he was young he had enough time to nearly master all of his techniques. When Damon uses his cells, he is capable of producing far more RBCs than the normal in various parts of his Circulatory System increasing the rate of his metabolism, in other words increasing the pace of the working inside his body. Due to his Gourmet Cells, Damon’s heart layers namely the epicardium, myocardium and endocardium had gained far more endurance, durability and strength than that of a normal’s heart, with this, Damon’s heart is durable enough to withstand the amount and speed of blood transported by the veins, additionally both his veins and arteries are more durable, enough to resist the immense blood pressure put when it is being transported. By generating more RBCs than the average amount, Damon is capable of receiving various physical boosts, rendering his body to be harder due to the increased metabolism, he is capable of using this hardness both offensively and defensively, due to his enhanced capacity, Damon can expand his lungs far more than the normal allowing him to store a lot more of oxygen and hold his breath in certain situations for much longer. Damon can boost his body many times, for each boost, he gets his attributes boosted 0.2x times of the previous amount, however the better the power, the greater the risk, if Damon boosts himself too much in a single day, his body will become numb and his muscles can atrophy. Offensive Techniques Defensive Techniques Supplementary Techniques Quote Trivia *He is based off Portgas D. Ace from the One Piece Series. *Damon was born in October 16th that is the World Feed's Day. *'Damon' comes from english and can means Has Claw a reference to his power and strength. Draco comes from greek and can means Rigorous a reference to his self-rigorousness as he forces himself during his trainings. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Main Character Category:Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Five Gourmet Overlord Category:Combo Category:Human